Guy's talk
by AlIsBack
Summary: A short talk between Miguel and Joe.


This takes place after the party, it's mixed between whta is in the movie and my ideas. :)

I really wanted to write something where Joe and Miguel get to talk with eachother.

"Hey, Joe. You want a coffee or something?"

Joe sat down and looked around. "Yeah, coffee's good. Thank you."

"Sugar, milk? Sweet low?"

"No.. nothing."

"There you go."

Andy sat down, exhausted and tired but also very satisfied. What a great party this was! He closed his eyes.

"Oh, I'm still wearing this marine suit. I'll better change my clothes." Right in that moment Miguel unlocked the door and said:"Though it looks very sexy."

Jesus, thought Joe. To him it was quite an awkward situation he didn't want to witness.

"Joe, I brought your wife home."  
>Joe was confused, he thought Lisa took a cab to get home.<p>

"Erm.."

"You're welcome." Miguel smiled and Andy had to chuckle, too.

Andy had told Miguel about Joe's fear of gays and Andy could see in his boyfriend's eyes that he wanted to test Joe a little bit.

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute. Miguel, take good care of our guest."

"I will."Miguel grinned at Joe and twinkled with one eye.

Joe felt incredible uncomfortable and Miguel recognized it.

"Just kidding.. Jesus, are you so afraid of gay men?"Miguel laughed. Joe didn't know what to say, so he just stared at Miguel and how he shovled tons of sugar into his cup of coffee.

"You don't look that gay."

Miguel stopped stiring his coffee. "I don't look THAT gay? Oh, thank god. Thank you very much Joe for this compliment. But hey: What does a thaaaaat gay man look like?"  
>Joe was a bit ahsamed. "Well, you know what I mean."<p>

"No, I don't. Come on, explain it to me. Like I'm a four-year-old."

"Well, the stereotype.. I don't know. Tight pants, shaved chest hair, glitter.., walking like you know. Fairy-like."

"Wanna see the hair on my chest?"

Joe sighed. "No.. Thanks."

"I wear jeans and a black shirt. I look so fucking normal. As every second gay or heterosexual men does it, too. What makes me different? I'm in love with a man, with Andrew. Okay, yeah. That's it. You say, it's disgusting if two men have sex. Or for example: sucking eachothers cocks. Okay, okay. So, tell me one thing: Is it disgusting sticking your dick in someones mouth or is it disgusting having someone's dick in your mouth?"

Joe didn't know what to say. A discussion about his client's and his boyfriend's sex life was the last thing he wanted to have right now.

"Ermm. It's just the idea." Miguel just nodded, he knew he had won.

"I can say, for me: I like both."

Andy came down the stairs. "What are you talking about?"

Joe wanted to say something but Miguel was faster. "Sex."

"Really?", Andy asked.

"No. Drew. About prejudices."

"I see." Andy stroke Miguel's hair. "Will you leave us work? Hm, Mikey?"

"Yeah, sure." He looked at Joe with an intense look.

"Hey, Joe. I'm going to kiss my boyfriend now. Are you able to take that or do you want to turn around?"

"Take it easy, Miguel." Miguel stood up, he looked into Andy's eyes, stroke his cheek, then smiled at him. "Good night, baby.." They kissed, very gentle, very calm. Joe looked at his feet, hours seemed to pass. Miguel still smiled and mouthed "I love you."

"Good night, Joe Miller." Miguel reached out his hand. And Joe shaked it.

"Bye, Miguel."

As Miguel went upstairs, Joe shook his head, laughed. "Jesus."

"I hope he was not too direct."

"Well, Andrew.I have to say he's kind of straight forward."

"He is. But he is just testing you. Miguel is a good guy. Don't take his jokes too serious, he's just a little bit sensitve when it's about our realtionship."

"I see. How long have you been together?"

Andy hesitated. Was Joe really about having a personal conversation?

"Almost 11 years."

Joe was surprised. He never thought about Andrew's relationship in particular but he always considered gay men only having sex or having reationships for about 3 months.

"That's pretty long."  
>"It is and I am very grateful for it." Joe thought about what Miguel said about the oral sex..<p>

"Yeah, I bet you are. Now let's go through these questions."


End file.
